Dumbledores Mann
by Nemea
Summary: Die Arbeit eines Todessers. Severus Snapes Leben nach Dumbledores Tod. Eine bedeutsame Begegnung. Lest selber. One Shot. Please R


Mein Dank gilt dieses Mal nicht nur meiner treuen Beta Naemy („Oh - ein Komma!"), sondern auch allen Reviewern meiner ersten Geschichte (Sweet-Teeni, Amazone14, Sarah A. Black, Raven2609, Chrissi Chaos und Julia) - Ihr habt mich wahnsinnig motiviert - sowie all jenen, die mir bei meinen Abiturprüfungen die Daumen gedrückt haben. Danke!

Disclaimer: Hmmm … Also, mal überlegen. Wenn ich die Rechte an „Harry Potter" besitzen würde, wäre ich doch wahnsinnig reich, oder? hektisch anfang rumzuwühlen und im Regal zu kramen, schließlich Kontoauszug raushol und eindringlich studier O.K. Leute, mir gehört hier definitiv gar nichts und Geld scheine ich damit auch nicht zu verdienen … schnüff

Über ein paar klitzekleine (oder auch riesengroße, je nachdem, was euch so einfällt) Reviews würde ich mich als Entlohnung jedoch tierisch freuen.

Genug gelabert - Los geht's!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dumbledores Mann**

"Severus, mein treuer Gefolgsmann. Hier deine versprochene Belohnung. Ich muss gestehen, die Kleine würde mir auch gefallen, aber für deine Verdienste hast du dir wirklich Spaß verdient." Ein hinterhältiges und berechnendes Lächeln stahl sich auf Voldemorts Lippen, die Lippen des Mannes, der niemals ohne Grund den Mund verzog. Es ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass dies nicht nur ein Geschenk sondern auch ein Test war.

"Danke, mein Lord!" Mit einer demütigen Verbeugung drehte Severus sich um und sah seiner Belohnung entgegen. Seit der Ermordung Dumbledores war er in der Gunst des Dunklen Lords in ungeahnte Höhen gestiegen. Und diese neue Position brachte neben vielen Verpflichtungen auch ab und zu einige Annehmlichkeiten mit sich. Unter anderem die freie Auswahl an Frauen, von denen der Dunkle Lord zum Vergnügen seiner treuen Todesser einige in den Kellern seines Anwesens hielt. In Gedanken versunken bemerkte er beinahe nicht, wie Voldemort ihn erneut ansprach.

"Doch du solltest uns nicht die Freude nehmen, dir zuzusehen, die Kleine ist wirklich zu süß - ein echter Phönix eben."

_Ein Phönix! Sollte es Voldemort tatsächlich gelungen sein…?_ Bevor er den Gedanken beenden konnte, merkte Severus, wie der Dunkle Lord langsam in seine Gedanken eindrang. Ihm nicht auf der Stelle zu antworten, weckte sofort den Anschein des Verrates.

Mit einer weiteren Verbeugung wandte der Todesser sich seinem Lord zu. "Aber sicher mein Lord, wie ihr wünscht."

Bevor Voldemort noch einmal in Snapes Gedanken eindringen konnte, öffneten sich die Flügeltüren der großen Halle und Avery und Nott führten die „Belohnung" herein. Die nackte, junge Frau, die, magisch gefesselt und mit gesenktem Kopf, zwischen den beiden ging war klein und zierlich. Trotz ihrer aussichtslosen Lage wehrte sie sich noch immer gegen die beiden Bewacher. Erst als sie von Nott mit einem Tritt in die Kniekehlen auf den Boden gezwungen wurde, erlahmte ihr Widerstand. Bei ihrem Anblick blieb Severus für einen kurzen Moment das Herz stehen. Der große Phönix, der sich über ihr rechtes Schulterblatt ausbreitete, identifizierte sie zweifelsfrei, als ein Mitglied des Ordens. Eine schwachsinnige Idee, der jüngeren Mitglieder, sich durch ein Tattoo zu kennzeichnen. Von Tarnung und Untergrundarbeit hielten diese Gören anscheinend gar nichts.

Ein abfälliges Grinsen breitete sich auf Severus Gesicht aus - mit dieser Kennzeichnung in die Fänge Voldemorts zu geraten, kam einem langsamen, qualvollen Todesurteil gleich. Sich des Blickes seines Dunklen Lords nur zu bewusst, leckte er sich einmal genüsslich über die Lippen. "Ihr habt nicht übertrieben, mein Lord. Sie ist ein Prachtexemplar!" Gierig ließ er seine Augen über die vollkommenen Formen der vor ihm liegenden Frau wandern. Ihr nackter, schweißnasser Körper schimmerte im Licht der Fackel und selbst die vielen blauen Flecken und blutigen Schnitte, die wohl von ihrer Gefangennahme stammten, konnten ihren schlanken Körper nicht wirklich entstellen. In den Anblick ihres wohlgeformten Hinterns vertieft, merkte er nicht sofort, wie die Frau sich regte. Doch als sie den Kopf hob und ihre eisblauen Augen auf seine trafen, hielt er unwillkürlich für einen Moment die Luft an. Er kannte dieses Gesicht. Er kannte diese Frau. Das durfte nicht wahr sein, das konnte nicht passieren. Nicht jetzt, nicht hier, wo er so kurz vor dem Ziel war.

"Willst du sie nur angaffen oder kommst du heute auch noch mal zur Sache?" Malfoys Stimme durchbrach die Stille. "Wenn du nämlich kein Interesse hast - ich wüsste einiges mit diesem kleinen Vogel anzufangen." Das Lachen der umstehenden Todesser ließ darauf schließen, dass sie in dieser Beziehung Malfoys Ansichten vollkommen teilten. Das Lachen erstarb jedoch abrupt, als sich nach einem kurzen "Crucio" des Dunklen Lords der blonde Todesser schreiend auf dem Boden wand. "Dieses ist Severus' Geschenk und er entscheidet, wie er es genießen will. Hat noch jemand ein Problem damit?" Die gesenkten Köpfe der übrigen Todesser und das gemurmelte "Nein, mein Lord." ließen keinen Zweifel daran, dass die Argumente des Dunklen Lords wieder einmal sehr überzeugend waren.

Während alle anderen mit Malfoy beschäftigt waren, blickte Severus weiterhin starr in die hasserfüllten Augen von Amanda Carpenter. Ihr gemurmeltes "Bastard" war zwar leise, doch für ihn gut zu verstehen. Eins musste man ihr lassen, die Frau hatte Courage. War ihm wehrlos ausgeliefert und wagte es noch ihn zu beleidigen. Langsam ging er auf sein am Boden liegendes Opfer zu. Selbst, als er direkt vor ihr stand und sie sich fast den Nacken verrenken musste, um ihn anzusehen, brach sie den Blickkontakt nicht ab. Langsam kniete er sich nieder und nahm ihr geschundenes Gesicht in die Hand. Vorsichtig wischte er das Blut von ihrer Wange, die Augen auf ihre vollen, geschwungenen Lippen gerichtet. Ihre nun zum ersten Mal niedergeschlagenen Augen vermittelten den Eindruck, der körperliche Kontakt zu dem verhassten Todesser hätte ihren Widerstand gebrochen, doch nur so lange, bis sie ihm, mit einem erneuten hasserfüllten Blick, ins Gesicht spuckte. Das Blut und den Speichel von seiner Wange wischend riss er sie hoch und presste sie mit einem unterdrückten Aufschrei an die Wand. Mit seiner Hand an ihrer Kehle plötzlich der Atemluft beraubt, stöhnte sie leise auf, während sie ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte.

Die Hand an ihrer Kehle zitterte leicht aber er durfte sich jetzt keinen Fehler erlauben. Durfte nicht die Arbeit von Jahren, den Tod seines Mentors für nichtig erklären, wenn er nicht den Mut hatte, jetzt das zu tun, was nötig war. Was war schon eine mehr? Sie wäre nicht die Erste und mit Sicherheit auch nicht die Letzte. Was machte es für einen Unterschied, dass sie ein Mitglied des Ordens war und dass er sie irgendwoher kannte? Wen interessierte es, ob er es tun wollte? Severus schluckte einmal hart und verstärkte mit einem kurzen resignierten Blick den Druck auf den Hals der Frau vor ihm.

"Na, auf einmal nicht mehr so mutig, Vögelchen?" Als er ihr erneut in die weit geöffneten Augen blickte, erwartete er Furcht zu sehen, Unsicherheit, Angst - aber bestimmt kein Mitleid. Sie blickte ihn an, wieder völlig gefasst, was ihn verwirrte. Langsam lockerte er seinen Griff um ihren Hals ein wenig, gerade so, dass ihre Füße den Boden wieder berührten. Als ihre kleine Hand daraufhin kurz beruhigend über seine Brust fuhr, wäre er vor Schreck fast zurückgewichen. War sie so dumm, wusste sie nicht, was ihr blühte? Dachte sie, sie könne ihn so einfach besänftigen? Plötzlich hörte er ihre Stimme in seinem Kopf, leise und schwach, doch klar zu verstehen "Ich hatte schon Begegnungen mit anderen Todessern. Und ich weiß, wie ihr normalerweise reagiert. Noch nie hat jemand bei dem, was uns blüht, gezögert. Oder findest du mich nicht anziehend, Snape?" Der leicht neckende Ton in ihrer Stimme lies ihn erschauern. Sie machte Witze im Angesicht ihres Todes - verdammt, war dieses Mädchen irre? "Immer noch Dumbledores Mann!" Ihre Worte erschreckten ihn - wie konnte sie …?

"Mein Freund, langsam muss ich Lucius Recht geben. Wenn du sie nur anstarren willst, kann auch jemand anderes den Spaß haben. Oder liegt es daran, dass sie ein Ordensmitglied ist?" Voldemorts Stimme lies keinen Zweifel daran, dass er diesen Grund unter keinen Umständen gelten lassen würde - auch nicht bei dem Mann, der Dumbledore getötet hatte.

"Nein, mein Lord. Sie haben sich alle, wie der alte Narr, von mir täuschen lassen und verdienen für diese Dummheit nichts anderes, als den Tod." Severus trat einen Schritt zurück und hob seinen Zauberstab. "Aber, aber, so war das nicht gemeint. Wo bleibt denn da der Spaß? Zeig der Kleinen mal, was ein echter Todesser ist…" In Voldemorts Lachen fielen nun auch die Todesser ein, die bisher nicht gewagt hatten, ihre Stimmen zu erheben. "Sicher, mein Lord." Der Todesser verstaute seinen Zauberstab wieder unter dem weiten schwarzen Umhang und ging einen Schritt auf die an der Wand lehnende Hexe zu. Er erwartete zumindest jetzt Angst in ihrem Blick zu erkennen, Abscheu vor ihm, davor, dass er nicht die Kraft besaß, dem Dunklen Lord zu widerstehen - würde sie doch bloß verstehen…! Könnte er ihr bloß alles erklären. Fast wagte er nicht, wieder in ihr Gesicht zu sehen, doch auch das wäre ihm von Voldemort und den anderen Todesser als Schwäche ausgelegt worden. Und so zwang er sich, ihr erneut in die strahlenden Augen zu blicken, als er begann, grob mit den Händen über ihren zarten Körper zu fahren. Doch wieder erstaunte sie ihn. Er sah zwar Schmerz in ihrem Blick doch auch eine stoische Ruhe. Er wollte sie nicht verletzen. Wäre sie schwach gewesen, hätte sie geschrieen und geweint - sie hätte seine jahrelang trainierten Todesserinstinkte angesprochen, seinen Jagdinstinkt geweckt. Doch so. Er bewunderte ihre Stärke und ihren Mut. Und mitten in seinen Gedanken hörte er wieder ihre Stimme in seinem Kopf, wie sie beruhigend, fast zärtlich auf ihn einsprach. "Es ist in Ordnung, Severus. Tu es für den Orden, tu es für Dumbledore. Wir brauchen dich hier!" Verdammt, diese Frau glaubte an ihn, vertraute ihm. Legte ihr Leben in seine Hände, damit er weiter kämpfen konnte. Und bevor er das Unabwendbare begann, gab er ihr kurz einen sanften, dankbaren Kuss.

---

Sie hatte nicht geschrieen, nicht einmal geweint und der Dunkle Lord war alles andere als zufrieden. Es machte keinen Spaß, wenn sie nicht schrieen. Severus hatte sein Möglichstes getan, davon war er überzeugt - die anderen hatten sich großartig amüsiert, das Mädchen blutete aus diversen Wunden und konnte sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten und auch der ehemalige Tränkeprofessor war schweißnass von der Anstrengung. Zwei Stunden, er hatte sich wirklich nicht lumpen lassen, doch es war nicht befriedigend, wenn sie nicht schrieen. Der Blick, den er Severus zuwarf, sagte alles. Als dieser sich wieder seinem am Boden liegenden Opfer zuwendete, schlich sich für eine Sekunde ein entschuldigender Ausdruck auf das Gesicht des Todessers und er betete, dass sie schreien und so ihr eigenes Leid verkürzen würde.

Eine halbe Stunde später, befriedigte ein kurzes, schmerzvolles Stöhnen die Gelüste des Dunklen Lords. Als nach fast drei Stunden Folter eine einzelne Träne über die Wange der jungen, blutüberströmten Frau floss, wusste Voldemort, dass auch dieses Opfer gebrochen war. Was er jedoch nicht wusste, war, dass sie nicht über ihr eigenes Schicksal weinte, sondern um das des Mannes vor ihr.

Voldemort drehte sich um und schritt durch die Reihen der Todesser auf die gegenüberliegende Tür zu. Sein Diener Wurmschwanz folgte ihm wie immer unterwürfig. Als er die Tür schon fast durchquert hatte, drehte er sich noch einmal um und gab seiner neuen rechten Hand nach einem kurzen Blick in die lüsternen Gesichter der anderen Todesser noch einen letzten Befehl "Töte sie!". Wäre Voldemort noch geblieben und hätte gesehen, wie die junge Hexe sich bei seinen Worten erneut aufgerichtete und dem "Avada Kedavra" lächelnd entgegen blickte, hätte er seine Meinung vielleicht noch einmal geändert. Er hätte gesehen, dass sein Opfer noch lange nicht gebrochen war; doch so beendete Severus Snape, was er begonnen hatte und tötete Amanda Carpenter kurz und schmerzlos mit einem gut gezielten Fluch in die Brust.

Er war ihr Verderben gewesen - ihr Tod. Doch sie hatte ihn gerettet. Ihr Widerstand und die damit verbundene Notwendigkeit, sie immer länger zu foltern hatten die letzten aufkeimenden Zweifel des Dunklen Lords über seine Aufrichtigkeit zerstört. Er hatte den letzten Test bestanden.

Charlies Freundin - und plötzlich wusste er wieder, wieso er sich an gerade dieses Gesicht erinnern konnte - sie war die Freundin eines dieser nervigen Wiesel. Und als er den leblosen Körper der jungen Frau aus der Halle schweben lies, fühlte er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben Mitgefühl für diesen Mann, der etwas so Wunderbares verloren hatte. Mutig und stark war sie gewesen - wie passend für einen Gryffindor. Doch tief in seinem Innern musste Severus zugeben, dass diese Frau etwas Besonderes gewesen war. Hätte er sie unter anderen Umständen kennen gelernt, er hätte sie verachtet, wie er es mit allen anderen auch tat. Doch nun fühlte er einen kurzen, neidvollen Stich - eine Frau wie Amanda wäre nie mit einem Mann wie ihm zusammen. Solche Frauen wollten gute Männer - Männer wie Charlie Weasley. Und unter der starren Maske des Todessers überlegte Severus Snape zum ersten Mal seit Jahren wieder, was hätte passieren können, wenn er niemals den Fehler begangen hätte, sich Lord Voldemort anzuschließen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, ich hoffe, die Geschichte hat euch gefallen, vielleicht lesen wir uns ja bald wieder, denn in meinem Kopf schwirren momentan so furchtbar viele Ideen herum, die alle zu Papier gebracht werden wollen.

Und noch etwas, da ihr es schon bis hier geschafft habt: Bis zum Review-Button ist es nicht mehr weit. Ein kurzes „Gut" oder „Schlecht" würde mir schon absolut reichen, aber BITTE, ich muss eure Meinung erfahren! ganz lieb guck


End file.
